In certain situations, it is desirable to increase water removal capacity from a dehumidification system. For example, in fire and flood restoration application, it may be desirable to quickly remove water from areas of a damaged structure. To accomplish this, air flow may be increased through the dehumidification system. However, current dehumidification systems have proven inefficient in increasing water removal capacity by increasing air flow in the same space. The increased air flow leads to increased velocity, especially during defrost conditions. With high enough air velocity, the water droplets will eventually entrain in the air, reducing water removal performance.